The New Kid
by Caroline4
Summary: A new girl comes in from the US during the gangs fifth year...don't want to give too much away.


DISCLAIMER: okay, anything you have heard of, is NOT mine!!!  
  
  
  
"Sweetie? Would you like any food?"  
  
Caroline MacArthur looked up, startled, at an old, plump lady. "Oh, no thanks, I'm fine" The lady looked at her with curiosity, "Are you okay dear? You look lonely." Caroline almost laughed in her face, but she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Oh no, I'm fine, just tired." With a nod the lady walked off.  
  
To be honest, Caroline felt very lonely. She wanted to scream. Caroline's dad, Jacob, was an Auror in America. Her mother, her dad, and Caroline all lived in Salem, Massachusetts. Caroline went to SIM (Salem Institute of Magic) and was about to start her sophomore year there. But much to Caroline's dismay, that Bastard of a Prime Minister made her whole family trek across to the other continent and start new lives. It was so hard for Caroline to start over, she had known everyone at SIM since kindergarten. The schools over there started a day school for kids when they were in kindergarten (A/N: do you Brits have kindergarten and stuff? Oh well…) and then they went to boarding school starting 6th grade.  
  
Caroline rested her head against the train window, and let the sound of the train going over the tracks lull her to sleep.  
  
*THE TRAIN WILL NOW BE PULLING INTO HOGSMEADE STATION IN TEN MINUTES**  
  
Caroline was woken awake by the sound of the conductor's voice over the intercom. She took one last look at her uniform, and decided not to put it on.  
  
  
  
'Ugggh…this is going to be SUCH a long year.' Caroline was standing in front of Hogwarts, the school Fudge had said she would be going to. She could hear the sounds of many voices talking inside the "Great Hall". ' "Great Hall" you would have thought that the name would have been a bit better. Couldn't they have given a school with other American kids?? The last thing Caroline thought of before she opened the doors, was how her dad told her to watch out for some "Malfack" kid or something, but she wasn't really paying attention when he was talking to her.  
  
Caroline had to smile at how loud she slammed the door. She always liked to make good entrances. She doesn't want to really intimidate people, she just wants them to know what they're messing with.  
  
The whole hall was deadly silent as Caroline walked down between the rows of tables. 'They look like such doofusses with their little robes on. I'm so glad we didn't have to wear that shit!' At SIM the students didn't have wear uniforms, they just had a dress code.  
  
"Miss MacArthur, nice of you to join us." Caroline looked up at who she thought was Dumbledore. 'How many guys here look like their 105?'  
  
Dumbledore looked at Caroline with curiosity. "Miss MacArthur, would you like to introduce yourself?" She nodded in response.  
  
'Oh god…okay, breathe in, breathe out…' Caroline was trying to calm herself in front of the whole school. It was always important to remain good composure in front of people. She took a deep breath. "Hi guys. Ummm, I'm Caroline MacArthur, and as you can probably tell, I am American. Stars and stripes forever! Sorry, okay, um, let's start with the basics. My father, Jacob MacArthur, is an Auror, and well, Idiot Fudge," "Caroline," Dumbledore said. "Let's refrain from insulting our Minister of Magic." Caroline almost choked. It's just that after all the pain he's put her through, it's extremely hard not to insult him. "Okay, then how about Stupid Fudge, Darn Fudge? They all sound nice to me. Well anywhoo," Caroline turned back to the students, "Fudge, made us move, because he 'needed' my dad's expertise to help him fight Voldemort." At this the hall gasped. "Okay, okay, I understand this whole You-Know-Who poop, but it doesn't help the cause when you can't even say his name, am I right?" She became more serious. "Yes children, I do believe that Miss MacArthur is very right." Dumbledore agreed. "Are there any questions for Miss MacArthur?" He asked. Almost immediately hands shot up eagerly. Caroline randomly chose a boy with hair so blonde it almost hurt to look at it. "Uh, you." The boy had an air to him that said, "I am king, bow to me!"  
  
"What did your dad do for a living again?" "He was an Auror. What's your name?" Caroline had a bad feeling about him, she just couldn't place her finger on it. He held his nose high in the air, "Draco Malfoy." 'Ah ha! So this is the Draco Malfoy dad was talking about! Yeah, he does have that air to him. Must be a Slytherin.'  
  
"Well if you don't mind Miss Macarthur, I'd like to get you sorted into your house." Dumbledore nodded to a ratty old hat on a stool. "Oh sure that's fine with me." Caroline said.  
  
As she pulled the hat over her head, the last thing she saw was Draco's face.  
  
"Well…what do we have here?" the Sorting Hats voice was right in her ear. "You have the capabilities of a great one, now which house will take you far enough?" "Well certainly not Slytherin, they're all a bunch of assholes, and hopefully not Hufflepuff's, they look rather stupid, and well, I'm not a bookworm like those Ravenclaws. Does that settle it for you?" The hat chuckled at Caroline's remark. "Well, I guess it's GRYFFNDOR!''  
  
Caroline took off the hat as the Gryffindor table clapped. As she walked by the tables, she passed the Slytherin's. "Well, well, look's like we have a little American to add to all the mudbloods now." She whipped around and saw that the speaker was Malfoy. "Don't, ever, insult me again Malfoy." She locked his eyes for a second and proceeded to walk on to the Gryffindor table.  
  
They all looked nice enough to her. "Hey, is this seat taken?" Caroline asked nodding to a space between a girl with brown hair and a boy with sandy hair. "Oh yeah, its empty." The girl said. "Thanks." Caroline said as she sat down.  
  
The table then proceeded to introduce themselves to Caroline. The brown- haired girl started talking. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Seamus Finnigan," she said pointing to the boy next to Caroline, "and those people are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville (AN/ I just had a brain fart, is that how you spell his name!?) Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Dean Thomas." "Hey. Nice to meet all of you." Caroline said. All of a sudden, all this food appeared on Caroline's plate. "Hot, DOG!!" Caroline said under her breath. "I think I might like this place after all…"  
  
  
  
Ok, PLEASE review!! Try to keep the flames constructive (well then it wouldn't be a flame would it?) Oh well, Just Review!!! PLEASE???  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/See? Right there! Just click it. 


End file.
